The Sons of The Undead
by TheBledMan
Summary: In Weynon Priory Brother Pinarus believes he is just a normal young adult, raised by the Brothers at the Priory. Little does he know what a small package delivered to him will send him on an epic journey across the whole of Tamriel.


Chapter 1

The Necklace

In the small settlement of Weynon Priory Brother Pinarus was hard at work. He was clearing out the stables for the shepherd Eronor. The day had been long and the sun was almost setting, but Pinarus had finished his work. As he cleared the last stack of hay, he slammed his pitchfork into the ground with one smooth slice.

"That's a job well done," called Eronor, tending to the sheep across the yard. "We should head inside, it's almost time for dinner," he called. It was only then that Pinarus had realised how hungry he was, he had been working all day doing various jobs for Brother Maborel. Pinarus was very strong for his young age, almost an adult he looked gigantic compared to the other Monks at the Priory. As a young Imperial with short messy black hair, he had the build of a Warrior, yet he did not know it.

Inside Maborel was preparing dinner, a simple meal of lamb and various vegetables from the farm. As Pinarus entered the house he was hit with the sudden reminder he felt everytime he saw the young man. Maborel remembered the day he found a young boy crying in the woods not far into the great forest. No parents, no idea where he had been or where he was from, just his name, Pinarus.

"Ah, there you are," said Maborel. "Sit, your just in time."

"Looks great," replied Pinarus as he sat down at the table. Several other Monks were seated at the table, all in black robes. "Brother Piner, how was your trip to Chorrol?" asked Pinarus.

"Oh fine," he replied. "Just normal duties at the chappel."

"You'll be soon finding out what that's like," said Maborel, passing plates of food around to the Monks. "Your almost old enough to start your duties to the Gods." Pinarus smiled in reply. He had known nothing else but the Monks at the Priory and the Gods of the Nine. Except from the rare trip to Chorrol, Pinarus was not very worldly, not once ever having been on any sort of adventure. The Monks around the table continued talk of Chorrol and rumours of Daedric sightings.

"It's all lies," declared one of the Monks. "No ones heard of anything like this in centuries."

"Ah, but you can't deny the recent strange murders beyond the West Weald." Another Monk replied.

"Probably just a rogue mage," said another.

After conversations of the Daedra, to the chapels around Cyrodiil, the meal was finished and it was time rest. Pinarus would have another big day again tomorrow, more work for Maborel, but most importantly Jacques the trader would stop by on his normal run every couple of weeks. Pinarus loved to see Jacques, he would tell Pinarus all the rumours and legends from around Cyrodiil and across the lands. Pinarus had always wanted to explore the lands, attempt to unlock the secret of his past, but since Maborel had raised him so dearly, like a father to him, he felt he had to stay.

The following day Pinarus got up early as usual. After a small breakfast he headed over to the farm to do his various farm yard duties, milk the cows, collect eggs, tend the vegetables, dull duties he had been doing for years. By midday he was starting to get concerned, Jacques was late, and that didn't happen often. Jacques would normally bound over the hill on his horse laden with sacks of supplies early in the morning, today he hadn't. Pinarus sat on a nearby rock and looked over at the road beside him. Where could Jacques be, could he be in danger?

As Pinarus wondered he was shaken by the unually fast sound of hooves off into the distance. He could see Jacques now, but he was travelling at a tremendous speed.

"Whats going on?" called Pinarus. "Why the rush?" Before he could get a reply Jacques had rode right up next to him, his horse stopped with dead in its tracks neighing after its long sprint from the Imperial city.

"So sorry I'm late," said Jacques, "there was a hold up in the city." Jacques jumped off his horse. He was wearing his usual leather armor, a steel short sword hung in its hilt from his waist. Jacques slid off his helmet and rested it under his arm. He was a tall Breton, middle aged with slightly greying cropped hair. "Ridiculous fight at the Waterfront, took me ages to get my shipment, damn pirates."

"Woah, slow down," said Pinarus. "Tell me what happened?

"I'm afraid I can't today lad," he replied. "I'm very late and have lots of business to attend to. Here, help me with these sacks." Pinarus grabbed Prior Maborels supplies and rest them by the well. Jacques began climbing back onto his horse. " I'm sorry I can't stay, another time eh. I do have something for you lad." Pinarus looked confused, he had never received anything in his life. Jacques reached into his pocket and produced a small pouch. "I had no idea anyone knew you in the city."

"They don't," Pinarus replied in amazement. "Who gave you this?"

"A begger of all people," said Jacques. " He said he was paid 50 gold to give this to me and be sent to you. Quite strange, but not uncommon in my line of work. Anyway I must get going, see you soon lad." And with that Jacques sped off on his horse towards Chorrol.

"But wait!" called Pinarus. "This can't be right!" He looked at the blue pouch in his hand. "What is this?" Pinarus unravelled the knotted pouch and emptied its contents into his hand. A golden necklace slid out, gleaming in the summer sun. Pinarus studied it, in no way was it complex, just a gold chain with a black pendant hanging from its center. He looked around, none of the Monks were insight, all out fulfilling their duties. So with that he placed the necklace over his head. As soon as the pendant began hanging freely above his chest, Pinaruss vision began getting hazy. Everything was turning blue around him, everything fuzzy and shapeless. His movement felt slow and sluggish as he looked around yet he still felt strong, like some other power was keeping him up. As he looked into the distance he saw a bright light, it must have been hundreds of miles away, but he could still see it, clearer than anything else he saw. As he stared, the light began getting brighter and brighter until it completely over powered his sight. Pinarus screamed, he felt his body falling but not hitting any ground, it felt like he was falling miles yet it was merely feet. Then with a loud bang, Pinarus hit the floor unconcious.

When Pinarus came around most of the Monks were around him. He was still on the floor by the well, Maborel was crouching over him. Two other Monks were arguing to his right about what had happened.

"Are you alright?" asked Maborel, visible worry was in his face.

"I'm fine," replied Pinarus, surprised. He felt normal, like he had just been laying on the ground for a few minutes.

"Brother, what happened?" asked Maborel. "We heard a scream and Eronor saw you just lying there." Pinarus sat up, he opened his mouth to talk when he saw the necklace grasped tightly in his right hand. Maborel looked down aswell, "what's that?"

"A necklace," he replied. "It was delivered by Jacques to me. I don't know what happened I just tried in on and…"

"Well that can't be right," interupted a Monk. "Who would ever send anything to Pinarus, there must be some mistake."

"Theres no mistake," said Pinarus. "A man was paid 50 gold to give it to Jacques then to me!"

"Let's have a look at it," asked Maborel. Pinarus passed it over, Maborel studied it closely and took particular interest in the black pendant. "Well, it doesn't look Daedric, that's for sure. I'm afraid I really have no idea, what happened when you put it on?"

"Well, everything around me went hazy and blue, I saw a light in the distance, miles that way." As Pinarus pointed, the Monks looked miles across to the south, then back at each other.

"Sounds like Daedra to me," said one Monk.

"Will you just shut it with your Daedra!" replied another.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" exclaimed Maborel. "Perhaps one of us should try it on and see what happens." With that the other two Monks look decidedly sheepish. Maborel sighed, "would you mind?" he asked Pinarus.

"No, not at all," he replied. Pinarus handed Maborel the necklace. Maborel lifted his head up and slipped the necklace down over his shoulders. Maborels vision began to turn blue, the same experience was happening to him. It seemed Maborel was able to repel the effects for longer. He was looking around the Priory, disorientated and confused. Within seconds Maborel grabbed the chain and thrust it off his chest and over his shoulders. Gasping slightly Maborel turned to Pinarus and handed him back the necklace.

"It happened to me," said Maborel. "But I saw no light."

The others looked remarkably confused. Over the next hour various Monks studied the necklace and tried it on, but none of them were able to uncover its secrets. Pinarus then tried wearing the necklace again. Once again he saw the light in the distance amongst the blue swaying scenery, however this time he was able to stand and stare at the light miles away before taking the necklace off and placing it back in its pouch.

As Maborel was preparing dinner in the Priory House once again. The other Monks and Eronor were sat around the table discussing the strange necklace Brother Pinarus had received earlier that day. Pinarus sat on the stairs, studying the pouch wondering what it was or what it meant. Maborel walked over to him. "Come sit down," he said. "You should eat."

"I'm afraid I'm not hungry Brother," he replied. "I think the light is a sign Maborel, I think I'm meant to follow it."

"I agree," said Maborel sighing. "I do believe this is where we will part ways."

"But I don't know anything about Cyrodiil or any of the other lands."

"That's fine," replied Maborel. "I have been saving for this occasion for a long time." Maborel then took Pinarus upstairs and removed a small bag from the table at the end of the room. "In here is 200 gold," he said. "You must travel to Chorrol and speak to a young woman named Vilena Donton. She has recently been made guildmaster of the Fighters Guild there. You must speak to her and ask to her to train you."

"But what about my duties here?" replied Pinarus.

"Forget about those," responded Maborel. "It seems like we have far pressing matters in our midsts. You will set out to Chorrol in the morning. You must eat however, you will need your strength."

At dinner the Monks talked for a great long time about Pinarus' quest ahead of him. Pinarus felt quite apprenhensive about taking on such a lare task, but he had to find out what was going on. Who had sent him the necklace, yet more importantly, where will the beacon be leading him.


End file.
